


Turned On

by author_abz



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: Tyson Barrie has a special power to make everybody love him that he can turn on and off at will. Or, usually he can.





	Turned On

**Author's Note:**

> This fic only exists because we love Tyson Barrie so much we want to fight him, y'know? And as I was discussing this with a friend I said "okay, but be careful, because he's very charismatic in person," and she said "yeah, but he was 'on' for the public appearance!" and it just devolved from there. 
> 
> Thank you and also my most sincere apologies to Molly.
> 
> Also the biggest thanks to my AvsFam for the horrendous pick-up lines. 
> 
> This fic is rushed and unbeta-ed. Please enjoy its stupidity.

“Dude, stop.” Nate says.

Tyson looks up, he wasn’t doing anything but scrolling through his playlist on his phone. “What?”

“You’re...” Nate waves his hand around, gesturing at Tyson, “on.”

Tyson scrunches his face up. “What? No I’m not.” He wouldn’t do that on a team plane. It would be pointless and distracting - also he promised Nate he wouldn’t.

“Yes you are. I can’t think. Stop it.”

Tyson means to turn his head and make a face at Nate, but he feels himself move smoothly and quirk his mouth just so. “I - fuck.” Except his voice comes out differently.

“Tys - knock it off.”

He shakes his head, “I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’m serious, I don’t know what’s happening, I can’t stop.” Tyson gives Nate a winning smile, and watches Nate’s eyes widen as he grips the armrests tightly.

“Cut it out!”

“What do you want me to do?” Tyson asks, exasperated. “Go somewhere else?”

“Yes. Go sit up there where I can’t see you.”

Tyson nods, and gets up right away. He can’t think why he’d be ‘on’ right now, but he doesn’t make it two rows up on the plane before he gets an idea. He sits down on the opposite side of the aisle from Nate and up right behind the coaching staff, trying not to remember how embarrassing he was earlier today.

He doesn’t get all the way through the next song on his playlist before he hears Nate.

“TYSON!”

Tyson stands up and sees Jost turned in his seat towards Nate. “What? What’d I do?”

Nate just shakes his head irritably, “Sorry Josty, not you - _that_ asshole,” he points to Tyson, who’s already making his way up the aisle, a smile on his face. He passes Gabe and the group of guys playing cards again and can feel his body pose in a way a photographer once told him was attractive, but he knows is ridiculous and tries to move up the aisle as quickly as possible.

“What is wrong with you?” Nate hisses as he sits down, immediately putting a hand high up on his thigh.  “I couldn’t even see you up there and I still wanted to jump you. Fucking unbearable.” Tyson takes Nate’s hand not already on his thigh in his. That usually helps. “What the fuck, man?”

Tyson’s suddenly exhausted and opens his mouth to try and explain it when EJ’s head pops up from the seat in front of them. “Okay lovebirds, what the fuck?”

“It’s not my fault.” Nate bursts out, “Tyson’s _on_ and I can’t help it.”

Tyson winces. “We’re not lovebirds. And I don’t know, something happened with my -” he ducks his head awkwardly, “power.”

EJ doesn’t look mad anymore, he looks thoughtful. “But how did that happen? You can turn it on and off like that.” He snaps his fingers.

Tyson feels like an idiot, even as he feels Nate relax next to him. “I was talking to Gabe earlier today and it turned on and...”

Nate voice is back to just annoyed and he takes his hands back. “You turned it on when you were talking to _Gabe_?”

“No! It just - turned on! And then I did way too much,” Tyson sighs and covers his face with his hands.

Nate opens his mouth to say something but EJ cuts in. “Wait... so was it just on or were you like... hitting on Gabe?”

Tyson sighs, “I was _coming on_ to Gabe and then I realized what was happening and stopped and I don’t know what else I said to him and now I’m here.”

“Now you’re just here turning me on just by sitting there.” Nate says, bitterly.

Tyson crosses his arms, annoyed, “Look, I don’t understand - ”

“Hey, Gabe! Come over here.” EJ says loud enough for Gabe to turn his head towards them.

“He’s playing cards, EJ - it’s fine,” Nate adds immediately, his tone impossibly casual and loud enough to carry.

But Gabe gets up and stretches, throwing down his cards, “I just lost, it’s fine.” He walks over to the seat  Tyson’s sitting in and leans on the back. “What’s up?”

EJ takes a second to smirk down at Tyson, who has scarlet red cheeks now and is trying to disappear into his seat, then says, “What did you and Tys talk about earlier?”

There’s a second where Gabe shifts uncomfortably before he answers, “The part where we talked about practice or when he asked me if I wanted to kiss a bunny between the ears?”

Nate, who had been feigning nonchalance, turns completely in his seat to look at Tyson, his eyes wide. “You pulled the bunny move on Gabe?”

EJ asks, “What’s the bunny move?”

Tyson ignores him, and tries to ignore everyone else, too. “I might have asked him if he’d ever kissed a bunny between the ears before, pulled out my jean pockets and asked him if he wanted to now.” Tyson swallows, too aware of Gabe above and beside him. “Yes.”

The guys playing cards erupt in yells at that moment, covering up the awkward silence. Then EJ says incredulously, “Are you broken?”

Tyson covers his face in his hands again, “I guess.”

Gabe hesitantly adds, “I mean, he looked kinda ridiculous, money fell out of one pocket and a few wrappers fell out of the other one - he nearly lost twenty bucks when Jost walked by.”

“You weren’t turned on at all?” Nate asks.

Gabe chuckles a little, “What? No - was I supposed to be? Is that a good line?”

EJ shakes his head, smiling. “No, but Tyson has this weird special power thing where he can make anything sound good.”

“Special power?” Gabe asks.

“Yeah,” Nate says, “He gets great service anywhere he goes and literally everyone likes him.”

EJ shrugs, “Yeah, and he can even make straight guys like me want to suck his dick.”

“What?!”

EJ just smiles at Gabe’s shocked face. “I didn’t - but he turned the charm on when I didn’t believe him and I was down for _anything_.”

Nate laughs now too. “Yeah, that was fun to watch.” He and EJ both laugh, but Gabe looks skeptical and Tyson sighs again.

“I use it mostly for PR stuff so I take better pictures and don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’ve never seen you do anything like that.”

Nate’s smiling now when he says, “No, you broke him.”

“I didn’t break him.” Gabe sounds a little panicked.

Tyson actually looks up at Gabe and his face isn’t red and splotchy anymore, just some bright color in his cheeks. “You broke me, but you can make me feel better,” he says, his voice a completely different tone than a minute ago.

Gabe just raises his eyebrows at him, “What?”

Nate visibly shivers and EJ blinks rapidly a few times before he asks Gabe, “Did you not feel anything? He’s back on. Jeez.” He shakes out his shoulders.

Nate points a finger at EJ, saying “I told you it wasn’t my fault.”

“No?” Gabe answers, “What did you guys feel?”

EJ shakes his head again, “I’m all tingly.”

Nate grimaces, “I’m horny again.”

“ _What?_ ” Gabe scrunches up his face as he surveys his teammates.

Tyson’s still looking up at Gabe, wearing a small smirk. “Y’know - you’ve got a really pretty mouth. I mean, I do too, but it’ll look better than yours when I wrap it around your dick.”

Gabe is staring open-mouthed at Tyson, who is still smirking suggestively. Nate whacks him on the head, “Tys, _stop_.” Tyson just buries his face in his hands again.

“I can’t believe you’re immune,” EJ says, looking at the still-shocked Gabe. “I can’t believe you _broke_ Tyson.”

“You have to kiss him.” Nate says, looking at Gabe.

Tyson immediately responds “ _No_ ,” from between his hands.

Gabe still has his mouth open in shock as he properly looks over at Nate. “Yeah, no. I - I’m not just gonna...” he takes an awkward breath, glancing between EJ and Nate. “I’m not gonna kiss Tys just because you tell me too.”

“Or maybe if you hit his off switch spot _just_ -”

“ _NO_!” Tyson bursts out, turning quickly to stare wide-eyed at Nate. “ _No._ ”

“Oh c’mon, Tys, I could help Gabe find it if you want.” Nate’s lowers his voice and waggles his eyebrows at Tyson.

He turns away, facing Gabe. “Can I throw him out of the plane?”

Gabe just shakes his head and turns to EJ, who’s looking on Nate and Tyson with disgust before addressing Gabe. “You should kiss him though. It helps.”

“It _helps_?” Gabe asks incredulously. “Helps what?”

“Helps turn it off. Maybe it’ll fix him.” Then EJ adds in a stage whisper, “He needs all the help he can get.”

Tyson glares at him, but Nate’s nodding. “Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him,” he starts chanting quietly, and then EJ joins in. “Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him.”

Tyson turns back to Gabe and says, louder than the chanting, “You do not have to kiss me.”

“I might have to, just to shut these idiots up.”

Tyson rolls his eyes. “Every boy’s dream,” he mutters, but then Gabe’s mouth is on his and they’re kissing. And it’s not like the light peck on the lips he gave to EJ to make him stop feeling weird, and it’s not like those first drunk kisses he and Nate shared. It wants to be short and sweet and caring, but then Tyson’s hand is in Gabe’s hair and pulling away seems impossible.

Eventually they do, but Tyson’s not sure how, and he feels like he got hit in the head with a giant mallet, but he also feels like himself. Gabe’s face is pink and his hair is tousled and he awkwardly runs his hand through his hair, not meeting any of their eyes.

“We good?” Gabe asks.

Tyson nods, smiling, with both EJ and Nate raising their eyebrows but not saying anything. Gabe nods and clears his throat, and goes to sit down back where he was.

EJ tells Tyson, “You better be fixed now,” putting his earbuds back in and sitting down.

Tyson smirks over at Nate, “Y’know, I think he might find my off switch without your help.” Nate just groans.


End file.
